


Sick Like Animals

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Dirty talk, vampire love bites, and an overdone AU that nobody really cares about anymore.





	Sick Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this was supposed to be much longer but I ran out of time (surprise surprise lol.) So here's some short smut for you guys.
> 
> For those of you who don't know what dom/fertile is, it's this AU somebody (idk who) came up with, which is kind of like the vampire version of Omegaverse. Doms are powerful vampires and fertiles are their mates, who are weaker (sometimes weaker than humans) and carry children. It's old news, I know, but I've been really wanting to write this AU, so here it is.
> 
> Day seven: vampires

Frank's teeth sank into Gerard's neck, fangs ripping back the skin of his throat. There was no blood—Gerard was undead just as he was—but Frank loved the feeling of his lover's flesh tearing and the way it looked, all ripped apart and destroyed, until it had healed itself a few hours later.

Gerard shrieked, clawing at the bed sheets as his mate's fangs tore open his throat. He was absolutely ruined, hips rocking back mindlessly against Frank's as he was fucked from behind. His eyes were unfocused, rolling back when Frank hit that sweet spot inside him, making him moan desperately.

"I wish you had blood," Frank growled into the mangled skin of his neck. "I know you'd taste so fucking good."

Gerard whined, body trembling as Frank slammed into him and abused his ass. He felt almost faint, lightheaded from the intensity of it—his dom was so strong, screwing him senseless and using his weak body like it was his toy. " _Frank_ ," he moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

Frank groaned lowly, holding his lover's hips in a bruising grasp and pounding into him brutally. "You think I'll get you pregnant this time?" he rasped. "You wanna have my baby inside you, don't you whore? Want me to put my baby in your cute little tummy. Huh?"

Gerard's breath hitched, and he choked out, "Oh, _please_. Please fill me up. I'm so empty Master."

"I'm gonna stuff you full of my come, get you pregnant for sure," Frank said, hips losing their rhythm as he got close. "Your tummy will be so big with my baby inside. God you're so small, how's it ever gonna fit inside you?"

Gerard grabbed his cock and jerked himself off, sobbing dryly as Frank pounded into his weak body. "Gonna fill me up so good—make my tummy so big with my Master's baby inside. Oh god, please. Fuck, make me have your babies Frankie."

Frank came, moaning loudly, and buried his cock in the fertile's ass, come spilling deep into him. He shuddered, imagining his seed pumping into Gerard and getting him pregnant; he was willing and so desperate to be bred, aching with the need to carry his lover's baby.

A moment later, Gerard was coming as well, crying out brokenly and whimpering as Frank fucked him through it. He could feel the other man's hot come pouring into him, spilling inside his body and finding its way into the deepest parts of him and impregnating him. The thought had him whining and stroking himself faster and faster, tugging at his limp cock until he came again, body falling lifeless onto the bed.

When Gerard's eyes blinked open, Frank was brushing his sweat-sticky hair back and whispering how much he loved Gerard. Gerard could feel his mate's come dripping out of him, and the feeling had his stomach twisting.

"You alright baby?" Frank asked, caressing the other man's face gently.

Gerard gave a sleepy smile, nuzzling into his side. "It's gonna work this time," he murmured. "I’m gonna get pregnant. I just know it."

"You think so?" Frank said hopefully, curling up with him.

"Yeah. I can feel it."

After a moment of calm silence, Frank asked, "Do you need anything Gee?"

Eyes already shut, Gerard shook his head. His weak body was already beginning to shut down, and he knew it would be a while before he was back on his feet. "Just wanna sleep. I love you, Frank."

Frank's strong fingers carded through his hair. "Love you too, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
